Dark Secrets
by Smokes91
Summary: Nosedive and Duke find out a deadly secret about the rest of the team. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

I know this story may seem pretty far-fetched. But I just couldn't get it out of my head Hope you enjoy.

XXXXX

Nosedive slowly wandered into the rec room, to find that only Duke was there. "Hey Duke" he said, sitting himself down.

"Hey kid" Duke answered, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" Dive asked, noticing that no one else was around.

Duke kept reading, not even bothering to look up this time. "They're still in bed".

"What? Again? How many days in a row are they going to sleep in later than me?" Dive asked, getting up and walking towards the door.

Duke finally looked up, noticing Nosedive walking away. "Kid, where you going?" he asked, stopping Dive in his tracks.

Dive looked back. "Going to wake Wing up" he replied.

Duke walked over and placed his arm around Nosedive's shoulders, dragging him over to a chair. "Just leave them. They'll get up when they're ready" he said, forcing Dive to sit.

Nosedive nodded, knowing how annoying it is to be woken against your own will. Suddenly Wildwing walked in. "Morning" he said, as he walked over to the fridge.

"Morning bro" Dive said, as his brother walked through the room. Wildwing looked over at his brother, and Dive saw something he had never seen before… He saw his brothers' eyes change colour. At first he didn't believe it, and just brushed it off.

Suddenly the rest of the team came in; Nosedive however was paying more attention to his brother. Didn't notice the team's eyes. "Morning all" Mallory said, walking over to the cupboard.

"Alright. We hit the ice in ten minutes" Wing said, finishing is soda. "I believe practice is needed" he continued.

XXXXX

While practicing Nosedive noticed that, other than Duke, the rest of the team were strong than they were a couples of months ago.

Suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts. "NOSEDIVE" he heard someone scream. He turned around just in time to see a puck heading his way. He tried to stop it, but soon found himself sprawled out, on his back, on the ice.

"You alright baby bro?" Wildwing asked, standing above his brother. Nosedive took his brothers helping hand, and as Wing helped him to his feet. Dive saw Wing's eyes change colour again.

He tried to push back his surprise. But found himself failing miserably. "Ah... Yeah. I'm... Fine" he panted out. He then saw Wildwing's eyes change to red, and he panicked.

Until suddenly. "Hey Wing. Are we gonna call it a day?" Duke asked.

Wildwing's eyes changed back to normal as he turned around. "Yeah. Come on guys. We'll practice more tomorrow" he said. As he turned back around, he noticed that Nosedive had already taken off.

XXXXX

Nosedive took off as fast as possible. He had already taken his hockey gear off, and was now in the ready room. _I don't believe it. My big bro is a vampire. That means so is everyone else, except... _"I have to tell Duke" he said quietly, as he walked to the rec room.

XXXXX

Nosedive knows the team's secret. And he will tell Duke. But, will Duke believe him?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Nosedive was sitting on the counter of the rec room. Suddenly the rest of the team walked in. "So what time will practice be tomorrow?" Duke asked, as they walked in.

"Probably the same time" Wing answered, he opened his mouth to continue, when he noticed Nosedive. "Dive. You ok? You took of pretty quickly" he asked.

Nosedive stared at his brother for a moment then answered. "Yeah. I just needed to get off the ice" he explained. Wildwing just nodded. "Hey Duke. Could I talk to you?" he asked, getting off the counter, and walking towards the team.

"Yeah I gue… Ow, hey. Slow down" Duke yelled, as Dive grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the room. The rest of the team watched as the two departed.

Nosedive dragged Duke to a secure room, and locked the door behind them. Duke watched carefully as Dive shut and locked the door, still wondering what had spooked the kid so much. "Kid. What's wrong?" he asked, stepping towards Dive.

Nosedive spun around, noticing the expression on the ex-thief's face. It was a mixture of worry and confusion. "Duke, I've found out something about Wing, and most likely the others as well" Dive started, gaining an even more confused look from Duke. So he took his chance to continue. "Duke, I believe beyond all reasonable doubt that the rest of the team are… Vampires" he blurted out.

Duke stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Oh stars… Come on, everyone knows that vampires are myths. But you had me going for a while there" Duke laughed.

Nosedive looked hurt. _The only person who I can talk to, doesn't even believe me. What can I do now? _He mentally cried out. _Who was I kidding?_ Then Duke stood there staring at him for a moment.

_Holy crap, he's telling the truth. _Duke mentally kicked himself for making fun f the kid. "Ok kid. I believe you… But that's a serious accusation. One that needs proof" he explained, watching as Dive's face lit up.

"You really believe me?" Dive asked, gaining a nod from Duke. "Sweet" he cried out.

Duke grabbed Dive, to hold him still. He looked Dive straight in the eye. "DIVE! Proof!" he said sternly, making Dive pay all his attention on him.

Nosedive sat down, thinking of all the proof he could. "Well, for starters. This morning, Wing's eyes changed colour… And it happened again on the ice. And today, Mallory wiped me out... She's never done that before" he began, watching as Duke slowly sat next to him.

"Yeah. They do seem strong than they were a few months ago" Duke muttered, just loud enough for Dive to hear it.

"Exactly" Dive yelled. "And what about the fight with Dragaunus. It took you and me, like forever to get rid of the drones..." Dive started.

"... While it took only a few seconds for the others to get rid of Dragaunus and his goons" Duke finished. Which Nosedive nodded at. "And, I have to admit. You don't see them eat anymore" Duke stated.

Nosedive threw his hands in the air. "Yes. Someone agrees with me" he said. He then trned his attention back on Duke. "Well? What do we do?" he asked.

Duke looked at him. "We don't let the others know we know... Cause if we do, then all hell could break loose" he explained.

"Ok. I can deal with that" Dive replied.

"Good. Now e had better get back before they think something's wrong" Duke announced, walking over to the door. Nosedive nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Duke and Dive walked into the rec room, to find it empty. "Oookay. Where is everyone?" Dive asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

Duke looked around, looking slightly worried himself. "I have no idea, kid" he said honestly.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind them. "Congratulations. I never really expected you to figure it out Dive" Wing said, as the rest of the team flanked him. "I have to admit, you are a lot smarter than I give you credit for baby bro" he finished. Duke and Nosedive started to panic, as the others started to slowly advance on them.

XXXXX

What happens next? Will Dive and Duke be ok?

Fine out in the next chapter.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you're enjoying it so far. I know it's probably getting weirder each chapter, but it just won't leave me alone.

XXXXX

Duke and Nosedive ran the halls; they had gotten out of the rec room as quickly as possible. But they didn't realise, that the others meant no real harm.

They finally reached a T section, and stopped. "Well, that... That went well" Duke panted out.

Dive shook his head. "Speak for yourself" he spat back. Causing Duke to chuckle.

"Split up. If they find one of us, at least the other will be safe enough... But stay in contact" Duke stated. Nosedive nodded, and they went separate ways.

XXXXX

Wildwing was hurt that his own brother didn't trust him. "He didn't even let me explain" he stated, somewhat upset.

He felt a hand upon his shoulder. "It's alright. We'll convince them" Mallory announced. She herself seemed upset that neither Duke nor Dive had given it a second thought before running.

Wing smiled. "Thanks. Come on, we need to find them" he said, standing up.

"Maybe we should let them come back to us. We cannot force them into this decision" Grin stated.

Wildwing turned to him. "Yes, maybe. But if we do, will they ever trust us again? If we go after them... Show them that we mean no harm. Then they might trust us again... But if w don't. Then we could lose them" he explained, gaining an understanding nod. "Great. Now let's go. Split up... But stay in contact" Wildwing said, as they filed out and heading off in different directions.

XXXXX

Dive was walking along, when suddenly his comm went off. _"Dive. You ok?"_

_"Yeah Duke. I'm fine"_

_"Anything yet?"_

_"No. I... Uh oh"_

_"What?"_

_"...Grin"_

_"Run Dive... RUN!"_

And that's just what Dive did. He turned and ran as fast as possible, but suddenly he felt two massive arms around him. "NO! Get off me!" he yelled, trying to kick his attacker.

"Easy little friend" Grin said, still holding Dive firm. "I mean you no harm" he continued.

Nosedive slowly relaxed, realising that Grin would never lie to him. "So wait... You don't..." Nosedive started.

Grin chuckled. "No. None of us were turned against our will" he explained.

"Really?" Dive asked, relaxing even more.

"Really" Grin confirmed, relaxing his grip on the smaller mallard. "Wildwing was fairly upset when you ran out. So he sent us all out to find you and Duke... But this is completely your choice" he explained.

Nosedive thought for a moment. _I can't believe I could run out on Wing like that. I have t make it up to him. _"It could be fun. And I know that Wing would never hurt me on purpose... Plus, no matter what, Wing would want the best for me... And I don't want to leave him" Nosedive stated, remaining fairly calm in Grin's grip.

"So is that a 'yes' then?" Grin asked. He looked down at the teen. Dive nodded. He was about to look up, when he felt Grin's fangs pierce his neck.

XXXXX

So Nosedive joined them, but will Duke?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Duke's still on the run, but for how long?

XXXXX

Duke had avoided the others for a few hours. But was getting worried that Nosedive hadn't contacted him in a while. Then suddenly his comm went off. _Jinx. _He mentally chuckled.

_"Dive?"_

_"Yeah Duke. Look, I need you to meet me in the ready room"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it… Please"_

_"Ok. I'll be there in a few"_

XXXXX

When Duke walked into the ready room, he could sense something was wrong. "Dive?" he asked, gaining Nosedive's attention. Dive turned around to look at Duke, and Duke noticed his eyes change colour. "Oh, Dive. Not you too" he said. He was about to back away, when suddenly the rest of the team stopped him.

Wildwing placed a hand on his shoulder. "Duke. Trust me when I say. We will never purposely harm you" he stated.

Duke was about to lose it, when he finally thought about it. _If they wanted to hurt me, they would have done it by now. _Then suddenly he relaxed. "Ok. I believe you... But I need time" he announced.

"Of course. Take all the time you need" Wildwing said. The Duke casually walked out.

XX One Week Later XX

It had been a week since Duke had been given the chance of a life time... But he didn't quite think of it that way. _I don't know what to do anymore. _He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts, when Drake One's alarms went off. He quickly got up and ran out the door.

When he made it to the ready room, he fund that everyone else was already there. "Alright, now that we're all where. Let's get going" Wildwing said, as they ran to the Migrator.

Again Duke found that he was the last to arrive. "Well this is one downer about being an ordinary duck" he thought out loud. He finally got in, and sat down.

XXXXX

The ducks had only been in battle for a few minutes, but knew it wasn't going to last much longer... Until Dragaunus got hold of Duke. "Well duck. You're mine... Your friends may have gotten stronger... But you aren't" he hissed, as he threw Duke clear across the room.

Duke made contact with the far wall, hard enough to nearly knock him unconscious. "You shouldn't have done that Dragaunus" Wildwing growled, as he launched himself at the saurian overlord.

"Duke. You alright?" Tanya asked, as Grin helped, a very dazed, Duke to his feet.

"Yeah. I... I'm. Fine" he mumbled, still leaning heavily on the larger drake.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Tanya asked.

"Uh... Two" Duke replied. Tanya nodded, happy to say that Duke would live.

"How is he Tanya?" Wildwing asked, after disposing of the saurians.

"He'll be fine... He just needs some rest" Tanya explained, as they started walking back to the Migrator.

XXXXX

After arriving back at base. Duke saw fit to lock himself in his room. Which the others didn't seem to mind. He needed more time to think.

And that he did. _Well, that... Yeah, that went well. _He thought. He still couldn't believe he let down his guard enough for Dragaunus to get one over him, one that could have cost him his life. _That's never happened before... Maybe being a vampire wouldn't be so bad._ At that moment, he knew exactly what he had to do... "I gotta talk to Wing" he stated, getting up and walking towards the door.

XXXXX

Is Duke really going to become a vampire? Or will he back out?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The entire walk to the rec room, Duke was debating whether he wanted this or not… But knew he had to. He eventually reached the rec room, and noticed that everyone was there. He knew that now was his chance. "Hey Wildwing" he called out, gaining everyone's attention.

"Duke. What's wrong?" Wing asked, turning his full attention on Duke.

"Just wondering if I could talk to you?" Duke asked, a little bit nervous about being in a room full of vampires.

"Oh course" he replied. "Alright everyone. Remember, we go hunting at five" he said to the others, who nodded in return.

"Hunting?" Duke asked curiously, watching as Wildwing walked over to him.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it… Come on, we'll go to my room" Wing said, leading Duke out of the room.

XXXXX

Wildwing closed the door behind himself and Duke. "So. What did you want to talk about?" he asked, as Duke stood near the back wall.

"Um… About me actually" Duke replied, still subconsciously standing as far away from Wildwing as possible.

Wildwing walked over and sat on the bed, which made Duke relax a bit. Wing noticed this, and took his chance to speak. "Ok. I'm listening" he said, relaxing himself on the bed.

"Well. I've come to a decision. One that should benefit everyone. Plus, I can see it. You want us all to be a team again. And who am I to keep it from you?" he asked, causing Wildwing to stiffen up.

_He's doing this for me?_ Wildwing thought sadly. "Duke. Don't make this decision on my account" he said.

Duke stared at Wildwing. "I'm not. I'm making this decision for everyone. Look, when I first found out about you… You gave me time to think, and I appreciate that. And I have been thinking, and today proved it. I would have died if it weren't for you guys…" Duke stated.

Wildwing listened intently, but couldn't comprehend what Duke was saying. "Duke. Yu know we would never let anything happen to you, right?" Wing asked, still wrapping his mind around what Duke was saying. _He thinks we wouldn't protect him. _He thought.

"Yeah, I know. But there'll be a time that you won't be able to protect me. And I don't want to out you or anyone else into that situation." He explained, watching Wildwing move to sit up straight on the bed. "That's why I've made a decision, both for my own health… And to benefit the team" he finished.

Wing made no movement to come any closed to Duke. He just sat, staring at him. "What are you saying Duke?" he asked, with a small smile on his face.

Duke relaxed a little. "Oh stars… Do I have to spell it out?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

Wildwing chuckled. "I want to hear it from your own beak. What is it you're saying Duke?" he asked again.

"Well. I've found I can't quite take care of myself anymore… And I can't expect all of you to protect me. So… I have decided to become one of you" Duke stated, still somewhat nervous.

XXXXX

So Duke did decide to become a vampire?

TBC


End file.
